Dragon's Breath
by yoyoyosh
Summary: 2 groups fight along side dragons and other magical creatures to stay alive.


_**Dragon's Breath **_

Long ago when dragons and magical creatures roamed our planet, there where two groups, the Shinka and the Vation. The Shinka were a group the believed in peace and tranquility. They had a great leader. She was very powerful, for she had the power to summon spirits in time of war or need. She never lost a fight against anyone who attacked her people. She was known as the Great Spirit, but her closest friends called her by her first name, Shana. Shana had velvety violet hair, skin darker than most around that time, and her eyes where as blue as the sky. She wore the robes of many leaders before her. It was a green the shined in the light, a lime green that were dragon scales that belonged to the fierce Green Forest Dragon. This was also made with, not only the scales but with black silk, silk that was black as a moonless night. Shana also wore boots that were made from the skin of the Black Cave Dragon.

Her people were very good at hunting and gathering foods. They mostly hunted the wild deer and boars in the forest and gathered berries from the bushes around there village. Shana's closest friend was the head hunter in the village, her name was Hosha. Hosha's true hair color was an ocean blue but dyed her hair a light grass green color to blend with the forest. Hosha wears a purple top with purple shorts, and special made sandals that are very good for running when hunting. Then there was the marshal artist Tacono. Tacono wore the skins of the White Mountain Dragon and the Black Cave Dragon. Her eyes and her hair was the color of a strong waterfall.

The lead warrior was Lida. She had long black hair, her eyes where as green as the Forest Dragon's were. She wore a red silk dress that had blue ribbon going across it. Lida made her sword with her own tow hands when she was only seven years of age and she has used it ever since. Her sword was made with the strongest metal only found deep within the Black Dragon's caves. Also when she got older she mended three gems into the base of the sword going across. The rare purple diamond was place in the middle with to rubies beside it.

Ally was the wildest of the group. She never wore nice clothes, for she would always get into trouble with mighty beasts in the forest and her clothes would get torn. So she wore a pair of sliced black pants and a violet sliced up shirt. Her hair was a pale pink rose and her eyes were the color of the pine trees she loved so much. The happiest of the group was Flor. Flor wore an aquamarine skirt and half top. She would always have flower on her someway, for she loved the beauty of them. Her hair was as green as the seaweed of the Great Lake Alaga.

Sara is the richest of the bunch besides Shana. Sara has white hair that is tinted blue. Her father Bago had fought a White Dragon in the mountain tops and from its skin made a skirt more beautiful than any other made from the dragons wings and a shirt and gloves to match for her beloved daughter Sara. Bago, a year later, died of an illness that was cast upon him from the Vations. Ti was an average girl that wasn't very good at anything except for she had a twin. Ti had candy pink hair that matched her eyes.

The healer of the Shinka was rather short compared to the others. The dress she wore was a black that almost seemed magical and the dark purple ribbon woven around it made the dress almost too boatful to look upon. The tan hair on her little head made her look much younger than she really was. Many called her Great One expect for Shana, Shana called her Cathrin. Now was the creature that lived with the Shinka. She was Das. Das has paws instead of feet and hands, a short tail, and she had floppy dog ears one a warm chocolate brown the other pitch black. Das had darker skin on her left eye as well. Das also has a sister whose name is Caswa. She is very much honored to be able to live with the Shinka.

The Vations are the Shinka's only fear. The Vation has always been the Shinka's enemy, for there leader was cruel and demanding.

Visarna is the leader and she has powers to control two elements, fire and darkness. She wears a pitch black velvet dress; it resembles her heart dark and cold. Visarna has red flames for hair. Her hair was so red that in the light, some say, it would burn your eyes. Other say her hair was so red that in the night, her hair is the color of her mother's blood. When Visarna was young she killed her mother to gain the leadership of the village, and the blood of her mother stained her hair. Visarna always had a craving for power, and she hated the Shinka because they had too much of it. There for Visarna made her own group deep with in the valleys of the mountains.

Fuska the almighty wizard, gladly joined Visarna, for she to hated the Shinka. Fuska and Visarna became very close friends almost like sisters. They even looked somewhat the same. Fuska had a blue dress with a purple robe over it, she also carried a tooth from the Yellow Lighting Dragon around her neck. Then there was her staff, made from the Blue Water Dragon, Red Flame Dragon, and the Green Forest Dragon. Held in the middle was the source of her power the dark blue orb.

Not long after Fuska joined, Rita joined too. She had hair as blue as the hottest flames. Rita was good at stealing and sneaking around and Visarna liked that very much. Tanya liked to be a little evil and thought that this new group would be what she was looking for and it was.

Sasha loved to party and have fun. She would always wear short and tight dresses with bare backs and long boots. Sasha keeps her carrot orange hair short and spiked. Visarna saw Sasha and thought that she would be a fun member to add to her group.

Ginova was quickly accepted to the Vations for he incredible skill with large swords and other big weapons, so Ginova became the lead warrior of the group. Erasha was caught trying to steal from the Vations and Visarna saw that she was very good with traps so instead of punishing her Erasha, became the trap master and was very helpful when hunting for food.

Ty, Ti's twin sister dyed her hair yellow to resemble the Lighting Dragon. Ty and her sister saw thing in very different ways so the split up Ti went with the Shinka and Ty went with the Vation. Ty was very intelligent and planned many battles against other villages for Visarna, but Ty never cared much what she did. As long as she had something to do she was content.

Jan was the healer of the Vation group. She was hardly needed, for the Vation almost never lost battles. Though Visarna never would go anywhere into battle with out Jan. Das' sister, Caswa, was a creature, like her, expect that when Caswa joined the Vation group she turned more catlike than dog, like Das.

As Visarna wanted more power and to get that she needed more land, so she started to claim land mostly by force. Soon Visarna and the Vations were at Shana and the Shinkas door step demanding their surrender.

Visarna "Caswa, Ty. Go to the Shinka and tell them to surrender or else."

Caswa and Ty "Yes ma'am" they both kicked off from their horses and headed for the Shinka Village.

Hosha "Shana, what are we to do? Vation warriors are surrounding the perimeter."

Shana "We wait, Hosha"

Lida "But, Great Spirit, we could easily take them out with our own warriors."

Shana "Yes, that maybe true, but this group isn't like the others we have fought Lida. We must wait."

Lida gave out a sigh "Yes, Great Spirit"

Tacono comes bursting into the war room "Shana, there are two Vation warrior outside awaiting to speck with you."

Shana stand up from the table and walks towards the door to meet the two Vation warriors. Lida and Hosha waste no time to follow their leader.

Caswa "Miss Shana. Lord Visarna demands your immediate surrender or else."

Shana "Or else what, exactly will she do?"

Ty "Or else she will unleash her army and take your land by force."

Shana "Do you think you have any right to speak here Ty?"

Ty looks toward the ground and stays silent.

Shana "Well, tell your Great Visarna is it?"

Caswa "Lord Visarna"

Shana "Yes, yes Lord Visarna tell her that the Shinka never surrender to anyone"

Caswa "You will regret not taking Lord Visarna's offer. Come Ty let us go."

Ty still silent rides off with Caswa to the other Vations.

Visarna was pacing back and froth when Caswa and Ty arrived.

Caswa "Lord Visarna"

Visarna turns to face Caswa "Yes…have they surrendered?"

Caswa "Sorry my lord, but they will not surrender to you."

Visarna "Very well than I guess we will use force."

Ginova "This is getting better by the day"

Fuska "Now, now Ginova take it easy."

Ty "I say we strike now, while they are unprepared. If we wait it gives them a chance to prepare for battle."

Ginova "Yes, let's go now" gets on her horse and starts to ride off.

Visarna "Stop, Ginova"

Ginova pulls the reins back of her horse making it rear up.

Visarna "there won't be any fun in it if we attack now. Let them prepare for battle, so that my victory is that much sweeter." She says with an evil laughter.

As the Vations were planning their attack, the Shinkas were preparing for battle.

Lida "Great spirit, when do we attack?"

Shana "We attack when attacked upon."

Das walks into the war room. Shana, Lida, and Hosha draw their attention to her.

Shana "What is it Das. Is there something wrong?"

Das shakes her head is disagreement "No, Great Spirit. Nothing is wrong."

Shana "Then why have you come? We are very busy at the moment."

Das "Yes I know but it's just……it's just that is there anyway possible not to go to war?"

Shana stands up from the table and walks to Das "Das, does this have something to do with Caswa?"

Das' eyes began to water "I'm sorry but even though……even though she is with the enemy, she is my sister, and I can't help feeling, feeling a little upset."

Shana puts her arms around her in a comforting hug "Now, now, if there was anyway possible Das, I would try to find peace, but this is becoming something that war seems like the only answer…I'm sorry."

Das begins to cry and runs out of the room right into the forest.

Lida "So, Great Spirit, should I prepare the warriors for battle?"

Shana "I'm afraid so……Hosha, come with me."

Hosha leaves to follow Shana outside to the stable. Lida went to the war chamber to prepare her soldiers for battle.

Shana "Hosha, since we were very young we have been close friends. Am I right?"

Hosha "Yes we never left each others side. Why do you bring this up now?"

Shana sighed "Hosha, listen carefully for what I'm going to tell you, is going to change many things around here for awhile. Until I return that is."

Hosha "Until you return?"

Shana "Yes, this battle will become our hardest battle."

Hosha "Yes and why do you choose to leave of all times, when your people need you most Shana?" she had such anger in her voice that it made war seem like a walk through a park.

Shana "Please Hosha, understand that I must leave to the mountains and talk to the Almighty Spirit. Until my return I in trust this groups' safety to you."

Hosha first raged with anger now was silent as a mouse.

Shana "I will be back as soon as I can, I promise that."

Ti "Great Spirit, Hosha, hurry!!"

Hosha "What is it Ti?"

Ti "There is a cave dragon in the village!!"

Shana and Hosha run out of the stable to fight the dragon. Lida was already fighting the dragon, but no matter how many times she swung her sword at the dragon it would not penetrate the tough, rough skin.

Shana "Get away from that dragon Lida"

Lida looks at Shana "But Great Spi-"

Shana "No Lida!!!"

Lida was cut off, for the dragon had strikes her with his gaint claws. Lida was now bleeding very badly.

Lida thought to herself "Dang how stupid of me letting my guard down."

Hosha ran quickly to where Lida was. She jumped and landed on the dragon's back and with her hunting knife gave it a quick jab on the back of the neck. The dragon falls not in defeat but in sleep.

Hosha jumps back down "Lida are you alright?"

Lida with a smile "I've been better."

Shana "this is no time to be smiling Lida…Ti go and get Cathrin and hurry!"

Ti "Yes, right away!"

Ti runs off to get Cathrin. Moments later Ti arrives with Cathrin at her side.

Cathrin walks over to where Lida now lays. "This won't take to long…" she uses her powers to close up Lida's wound. "Now all she needs now is to rest."

Ti and Cathrin take Lida to her room to rest.

Shana "I must go now. Too much time has been wasted as it is…good bye Hosha, for now that is."

Hosha "Shana."

Shana "Hmm?"

Hosha "Be careful."

Shana "I will." She walks to the stables and grabs Nuves, the quickest of all the horses. She rides off though the forest and towards the mountains.

Tacono "Hosha, where is Shana going?"

Hosha "To the mountains."

Tacono "But we need her here with us! What's going to happen if the Vation attack and she is not here?! There is no way we will be able to win with Lida injured and Shana gone!!"


End file.
